Demon Hunters
by wolftwilight101
Summary: Akira's life took a turn for the worst or the better when her curiosity exposed the biggest secret of her life. Full of fighting, school, and the unknown, life just became exciting for Akira. Later Chapters are rated M!
1. Chapter 1: Meet

**Hello there! So this is my first story, and I'd like any advice that you can give me. Whether its ideas, advice on improving my writing, or just some thing that you think needs clarifying I will take it all into consideration.**

* * *

><p>I look at the after school activities available and sighed. Just a little while ago I lost my normal teenage life. Yep, adios, sayonara, good bye! How, is what confuses me. I was a normal teenager that sleeps, eats, goes to school, whine, and is constantly checking Instagram. Isn't that what every girl does? Three month ago, on my daily checks I found a certain follower that interested me, a pair under the name "missing-hunters". They did daily posts about cool tattoo that I was completely obsessed with for some reason, its almost scary. Anyways I snooped around and found that they went to my high school, thing is they took the day classes I took the night ones. Just when I thought I could meet them school ALWAYS has to get in my way. I was determined to talk to meet them not on Istagram but face-to-face. What was I thinking? I waited outside for them trying to match the out coming students with the missing-hunters profile picture. I saw the male of the pair and I almost fainted. HE WAS HUGE. He looked about 6'2, athletic, and most likely popular, judging from the fangirls around him. Jeez he looked about my age, but for16 he looked like a 22 year old. He look extremely annoyed and only paid attention to his phone, like he was trying to show that the girls needed to take a hike. I wanted to talk to him, so instead of getting mobbed by a horde of she devils, I sent a text to him.<p>

"Hey its RippleWolf here, wanna talk? Look to your left." I text him

His phone went buzzed, his face it up and searched for me in the sea of people. He saw me and waved and text back.

"Wish I could but I'm kinda surrounded, think you can help?"

"NO WAY I ain't getting mobbed. Just say that your needed somewhere or that you forgot something in school."

"Tried that didn't work."

"Well do you have any other ideas?"

"One, but be prepared to run. Meet me in the West Park."

At first I was confused but then he yelled loud enough for me to hear him say," I gotta go to practice at EAST PARK. Bye!" He pushed through the crowd and bolted down the street with his followers right behind him. I took that as my cue to start running and I raced to West Park. While I was running I thought to my self._ This guy is going to run all the way to East Park and try to lose the fan club. How is he suppose to do that? _I reach West park and waited for him at the swings. There I got bored so I rummaged through my pockets and pulled out a little memory keepsake. It was a picture of my whole family, my mom, dad, me and my little brother. My dad mysteriously disappeared when I was four years old and took my three year old brother with him. Since then I've been trying to find them and my mom keeps telling me to not bother, but what do I do? I ignore her and keep looking.

"I'll find you someday..." I whispered to myself.

"Find who?" a voice called out to me.

* * *

><p><strong>So yea that's it... please tell me if there is anything that you'd like to see in later chapters!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Found

I turned to face a girl around my age sitting in a tree, not even the slightest bit bother by the fact that her uniform skirt was lifting up in the chilly autumn wind. In the shade of the tree, I couldn't quite tell but I thought her hair was white with black tips and her eyes were a reflective blue. She jumped out of the tree and as the light hit her my mind literally blew up. She was the girl in the missing hunters! I stood there with a million thoughts going though my mind, not able to comprehend a single thought. She approached me with a slight smile and leaned over to look at my photo. Snapping out of my gaze I quickly retracted and stepped back.

Noticing my reaction her calm face quickly turned in to a apologetic one. "Ah, sorry to scare you. I'm just a little bit too curious about people." As she talked I could tell that she was starting to panic, twiddling her skirt, fumbling her feet around.

I sweat dropped. Recomposing my self, I said it was okay and introduced my self. "It's okay, I was just a little surprised. The name's Seigo Akira, but you can call me Ripple." I gave her a small smile and tried to calm her down, but she seemed completely still and intent. _Wow that was fast..._

"Ok then Ripple-chan! I'm Mastumoto Leia, nice to meet ya!," she greeted as she gained an energetic energy around her. _Man, she's a ticking time bomb! _I felt myself sweat drop again, but couldn't help but smile at the Leia's cheerfulness. Leia continued to talk to me, like I was her best friend. We talked so much that I didn't notice how much time passed, and until the light of day started to fade. My classes would start a right about now, but I didn't care school was the last thing I wanted to stop me from this eventful day. From early noon to the late after noon, there was still no signs of the boy at the front gate. I was about to ask Leia if she saw him until...

"HEY, THERE YOU ARE!"shouted a voice. It echoed throughout the park, surrounding us in that similar voice. Following the direction of the voice, it was the run away that I was waiting for and apparently Leia also new him since she had a familiar glint in her eyes. The boy approached us in and fell in to a squat position to regain his breath.

"Oh Sting-kun, hello there why are you here? Shouldn't you be running away from your fan club, or have they finally lost interest in you?" Leia jested. _So his name is Sting, huh, sound so familiar._

"Heh, not likely(pants) they are way(pants)too suborn to leave(pants) me alone.(pants)I manged to lose(pants) them in Ari Plaza.(pants) Ran into three police men." he replied and stretch up ward making him a skyscraper compared to us. "AHH, that was a nice run, hmm, now then..." he turned towards me " whats your name and how do you know Leia-san?"

As I explained everything to him, and explained Sting's and my secret meet up to Leia, I saw noticeable features about him. Not in a fan-girl way, but in a way that he reminded himself of me. For an example, there was that annoying habit of mine that whenever I heard something interesting my ears would perk up like a dog. Since I was four people would always make fun of me for it and before I knew it my brother had copied my habit. Embarrassing as it is, I was glad that I wasn't the only one that did that. His hair was a clash of brown and black and his eyes where a familiar distant, cloudy, gray, a color that I remember as a kid. _He was like a more mature mirror of me, why..._

I finished my explanation, and glanced towards Leia, who for once showed no emotion, looked at Sting and gave him a nod. The moment I focused on Sting, I was hit with a sharp pain in my lower neck area and blacked out. The last words I heard were "I missed you."


	3. Chapter 3: Awake

I woke up to the sound of running water and the whispers of the unknown. Still too weak to open my eyes, I laid there as thousands thoughts bolted of confusion and pain around my head, giving me the biggest migraine ever. Tons of tiny mes were running around in my head screaming and entering panic mode. I tried to gather up enough strength to open my eyes, but they stayed shut. Giving up on my sight I wiggled my limbs around trying to get a deduction on where I was from my touch. The sensations I touched were unknown, but from those feelings I figured out that I was on a soft area and the there were cold, metallic bindings on me. _So I'm chained up on a bed, in a unknown place. This is definitely not the park anymore. Just where am I?_ I wiggled around again this time putting a little more strength in to it. Frustrated I let go of some of the panic in my head by thrashing my arms around._ OK, calm down Akria, if you can knock out a thug from cornering you in an alley you can surely break these chains. _More struggling. _And this is why Mom told me to never talk to strangers._ I thrashed again, but this time I received a response

"Oi, kid you keep thrashing like that you're gonna regret it." a masculine voice scolded me from a short distance next to me. I stopped thrashing as I heard footsteps approach me. "Jeez, just how does Sting think that you are one of us?" Clack, clack, clack. Those clacks circled me like a vulture and its prey. The noise came to a stop at the left side of my head, a hand gently caressed my arm. I quivered at the sudden icy touch, my hands jolted upward in a fist coming in great contact with something, gaining a very loud, pained, groan. "Jesus, woman what the hell was that for!? Man you hit hard!"

I felt the slight brush of hair on my arm, signaling that the boy bent over in pain. _Wait, bent over? Why would be bent over? I didn't have enough reach to hit anything vital enough for him to do this. Unless I hit... _A large wave of blush spread across my face and embarrassment filled my body as I imagined where I hit. Sparks of embarrassment reanimated my voice to say,"O-oh my gosh, I'm so s-sorry! But you w-were the one t-that surprised me!"_ I AM SUCH IN IDIOT! _My mind when blank, and my body squirmed with the great many emotions stirring up inside of me. My limbs tensed up, my natural instincts made my arms curl up to hide my face.

Strong hands restricted my arms and held them back to the bed. A soft, feminine,voice cooed in my ear, whispering things like "Calm down" or "Don't worry" The melodic voice calmed me down immediately, and I was released from my restrictions.

The voice sounded so familiar, and yet so distant, where did I hear it? My head ached at my thinking process, then I was hit by my memory. "...Leia-san?" I croaked.

"Mm-huh, Bingo! No need to worry, its not your fault anyways. Ace-kun is always making trouble around newcomers."Leia jested in a cheery tone.

"Hey, heard that!"yelled the male Leia labeled as Ace.

"Good! Alright lets get you freed and awake, now shall we? Cain, Chloe is the serum ready, yet?' Leia called.

"Almost" a pair voices answered. Bubbling and the sound of liquids were a new found noise to my ears. Clapping and cheering came soon, and a quick "All done, here." came towards Leia and I.

"Perfect, thank you two. Now then, Ripple-chan, hold still,open your mouth, and don't gag!" Leia said a bit too cheerfully as she slightly opened my mouth enough to slide a small vital in.

Soon a disgusting liquid filled my cavity, the chains refused to release me, I had to swallow it. The liquid tasted like sea water, salty and horrifyingly brain-spiking. Particles of who knows what floated around, and with the sea water, my tongue was like an island in the middle of no where. Finishing the last of the concoction, I gagged at the displeasing aftertaste it left, a sour sting with a insanely sweet tint in my breath. "EWW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?BLECH, GROSS, DISGUSTING!" I yelled out. I felt some sort of relief on my body, light as a feather, floating in a spring wind. My locked eyes were lifted, the new found light blinded me into a stage of trance. I lifted my arms over my head, close to my eyes, sheltering them from the light. Then it struck me...

"Oh so finally the little missy realizes that she's free, huh",said a masculine voice to my left, "Bout time, or else I would've dumped a bucket on her head."

"Nah, if you did that you may get the same treatment that Ace got." A second voice said and a horde of laughter came.

"Ah, shut up or do I have to remind you who kicked your ass in the arena?" Ace remarked.

"Pfft, this girl could kick **your** ass!" The voice remarked.

As the arguing continued, I weakly rose from my bed, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the new found light. Color replaced the blank canvas on my eyes and before me stood the most amazing scenery, The open-air platform that the people and I were on was on the lowest area of the hideout and any lower that us it was complete darkness. Anything that was lit was illuminated by round spheres of fire, dancing in the air. The walls were all made of earth, twin mini waterfalls trickled down the ridged walls from above down to round, mushroom-like cups attached to the walls. Water continues to fall from the cups to lower copies until a cup with a pipe connecting itself to a tank beside it. The tank turns into a dispenser with a large cauldron filled with the hellish liquid that I was forced to drink. Next to the cauldron were worktables, but more interesting two alcoves that seemed to lead in to the wall. The larger alcove of the two contained a latter and a board with some sort of directory. My eyes wandered upward to an old, worn down sign that read "Nordic Monks" _What? Oh, stupid eyes, Medic Bunks. They live here?_ _And the other hole in the wall is..? Emergency Bell? _Shifting my eyes from the platform I became entranced by the dazzling light circling the uppermost floor.

"Amazing isn't it." A familiar voice called me out of my daze. It was Sting, the one that brought me here, the one that said the I was one of them. "This is where we meet, sleep, eat, and train. This is our home and it will be yours too." I cocked my head at him to glare at my kidnapper.

"My home, huh? You people kidnapped me, chained me, forced me to drink that-that revolting liquid and NOW YOU WANT ME TO LIVE HERE!? I THINK NOT! You people are crazy, why did I want to meet you and Leia in the first place. I must be crazy to do something so, so stupid! Tell me exactly where I am and tell me who are you people!" I exasperatingly yelled.

"Ok, ok... Gah, where to start, um.. So.." Sting stammered and looked around avoiding eye contact.

"Yo, Sting you mind if..." Ace who had intervened, whispered the rest of his statement to Sting.

"Fine man, but its your fault if you get hit again. Plus it won't make much difference if both of us do it" Sting approved and turned back to me. "Alright Akira, I'll explain every thing just as soon as we're out of here to some where more private. Lets go to the dorms." Sting said nothing more and set off to the stairs leading up to the platform above. The stairs came out of the wall and there was nothing but a railing to stop anything from falling into the abyssal darkness

Ace came behind me with an arrogant smirk and gave me a light push, after he said, " Go on or don't tell me your afraid of heights."

His touch reminded me of what happened earlier, shivers came up my spine, and a strong blush crawled up my face. I turned around slightly to swat his hand away and push him back. Facing down my blushing face was hidden from view as I said, " Keep your hands to yourself." I stepped forward onto the stairs, just a few steps behind Sting and quite a few from Ace. _Finally some answers..!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Answers aren't the only thing that Akira is gonna get! Next chapter its gonna get frisky~<em>**


	4. Chapter 4: Blush

**Ok This Chapter Took Me A Long Time To Do.. an entire week. Knowing that this is probably the average time its going to take me to upload, and if I'm doing a side story, or a one shot, or any other thing you'd definitely see late updates soooo yea. ANYWAYS LETS GET DOWN TO BUSSINESS(TO DEDEAT THE HUNS Not) Seriously here's the newest chapter RATE AND REVIEW I will take it all into consideration.**

* * *

><p>Atop of the inclined stairway was an earthen floor like a forest with walls full of vines and small plants. To my left, past the thick roots in front of me, was a water mill run by water transported by gutters. The water spun the mill to generate some sort of power that ran a mechanic inside an earthen room. The leftover water ran around a stair way leading towards the uppermost floor and spilled over the edge, falling down in to the medic area. <em>Well at least I know where the water comes from. Whether its safe to drink or not I have no clue... <em>Next to the stairway was a dark tunnel leading in to the walls. The opening was bordered with grape vines and thick tree roots from above crawling towards the cavity. My gaze fixed to my right where the underground turned into a holy shrine. A waterfall came crashing down from the giant opening above, sunlight spilling in filling up the section with its warm light. Trees framed this section, and at the top of the trees were what seemed to be floating rings that added an extra holy effect to the area. The walls curved inward to fit perfectly with the trees and the waterfall. A gutter, like the ones of the water mill, intervened the fall of water. It wrapped it self around the curves of the wall and fed into the previous gutters I saw before. Once the fall hit the ground it mist obscured the view, the only the split in three ways. Both to the left and right water trickled around, following the curves of the wall, running down the steps that led up to a stage, and pooling up around the trees. In front of the water fall was the third place that was fed by the fall's water, a pond which housed a small floating platform in the middle. Behind the waterfall were open rooms that seemed to be the dinning room and kitchen._ Jeez, they really do live here, they have an eating area, medic center, and it looks like they can train really any where. Why would they need to train though? Where do they sleep? And why do they have to live underground like groundhogs?_

My train of thought was suddenly broken when Ace pulled me back."Oi, watch it do you want to kill yourself?!" he exclaimed.

_Huh? _Where I was just standing was the near edge of the floor, one more step I would of fallen in to the darkness below. I now found my self in Ace's arms, my face blushed and was completely dazed of what just happened. I fit quite well in his arms seeing how he was abnormally tall like Sting, he was warm and he smelled of fresh herbs. _It feels so nice in his arms...GAH,WHAT I AM I SAYING!? OK, Akira get a grip!_ I looked up to say something something to Ace, but to my surprise he... _Eh, is Ace... blushing? _

He leaned his head slightly in, his brown bangs framing his face, and put his nose close to my forehead. "...You smell nice..." he whispered. His face was so peaceful there wasn't a care in the would that could bother him, the only thing that he focused on was smelling my hair. Ace's arms around my waist tightened, pushing me further in him.

_EH, why is he pulling me closer to him!? _My face by now was as red as a tomato, but Ace didn't seem to notice. I tried pulling his jacket, no answer, tried pulling on his shirt, still no answer, tried squirming around, he just pulled me even closer.

"Stop moving around" he said, bringing his face down to my ear. His breath tickled my ear, sending shivers down my spine, I felt him smirk.

"T-then let g-go of m-me.",I stammered

"No." he answered bluntly.

"S-stop being s-such a k-kid and let g-go of me!" I squealed out. _Ah I forgot! Sting is still here! _I glanced towards my right to find Sting nonchalantly leaning against the large tree, giving a amusing grin. _Ah, what the hell? Don't just stand there Sting, help me! _

"Me a kid? Come on don't lie to me. I know your enjoying this." he muttered into my ear. His face inched closer and his teeth lightly grazed my ear. Then he licked the lobe, and eventually bring his lips to it.

_Enjoy this? How can that-_"Ah, no s-stop.", I moaned. I felt my body grow weak and sank into Ace's body, allowing him to do his ways with my ear.

Finally Sting put a stop to this."Alright you lovebirds, I think that's enough fun. Besides, Ace, remember we got kid's here, don't do something so scandalous out in the open."

"Ah, your no fun."Ace sighed. He retracted his head, but kept his arms protectively around my waist and put his chin on the top of my head. " They're gonna find out anyways, why not tell them now?"

"No way, man, you're gonna stain their purity." Sting joked, "Besides I think Akira is abit... lightheaded by you."

I buried my blushed face in Ace's shoulder and fiddled with the ends of his jacket. _What is wrong with these two? One of them latches on to me, while the other just watches! What is wrong with me though? I could flip Ace punch him, or even kick him! Why didn't I? _

Ace pulled away slightly, just enough to look at my face, while he asked,"Alright, lets go down to the dorms to explain every thing, that's what you wanted right, Akira?"

_Pull your self together, come on! Just raise your hands and push. Just push! _Despite my inner motivation, my body wouldn't respond, it was like I still chained up, all I could do was just nod. I heavily breath in and out trying to calm the strong rosy tint on my cheeks. Just when I thought that I calmed down...

"Alright then! Lets go!" Ace proposed as he picked me up bridal style and made his way to the tree that Sting was leaning against. "Sting you go first."

"Fine, but why do you have to hold her?"

"You said it yourself, she's pretty light-headed, if she went down by herself then she'd just hurt herself. So I figured that I'd carry her."

"Ha, aren't you being a real 'prince charming'."

"Shut up and go already."

"Jeez fine, fine, just don't bite my head off."Sting finished and headed to the dark parts of the tree. Soon enough he was completely gone in the trunk of the tree.

I tried to move, but my body still seemed to be in shock, it wouldn't move. _Geh, why can't I move!? Ace must of done something to me when he... AAAAAHHHH Why did he do that anyways? First time he ever talked to him I hit him in the balls, now he's hugging me and carrying me like a princess! _I managed to squeak out my voice to ask Ace a question. "Umm... Ace? You mind telling me why you did... that...?" I turned to him, studying his facial expression seeing if he was keeping any secrets.

He stayed silent for a while, then finally broke the silence. "Why? I don't really know. You just smelled really nice...plus your skin's really soft. And you're interesting. And you're cute. And-"Ace listed.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry I asked, but I feel really weird, like my body won't respond to what I tell it to do. What did you do? And you... you... better do something about it." I interrupted with a slight smirk.

"Hmph, we'll see about that. For now let's meet with Sting first!" Ace walked up to the darkness and jumped in.

"Wait, WHAT!?AHH!"I shrieked and moved my only moving limbs to latch on to Ace. My feeble hands wrapped themselves in Ace's jacket and my legs flew in directions against my will. _IS THIS GUY CRAZY? Who in their right mind would jump down a hole? Why is there even a hole in the tree? These guys really do live like groundhogs._ Moments later ground met with the feet of my so-called "Prince Charming". Ace didn't even stagger when he landed, it was a perfect landing. _If only the take off was as perfect as the landing. _I sighed and sweat dropped, then turned to face Ace with a stormed look on my face. "What the hell was that for, you idiot?! How can you just jump down in to darkness!"

"And that is the exact reason why I asked you not to hold her." Sting sighed, as he stood out of the corridor into the light of an hallway, with doors running across its walls. "Anyways, lets just go to my room where she can at least sit, anymore of you touching her I'm sure Akira's gonna go crazy."

"Geh, fine. Lead the way!" Sting said as he followed Sting in to the hallway. Near the last of the doors Ace stopped in front of Sting, who was shuffling his pockets looking for a key to for his door.

"Come on, come on, come on, ah here it is!" Sting mumbled as he took a shiny piece of medal from the abyss of his cargo shorts. In one swift movement Sting inserted, the key turned, and stepped right in to dorm room with a anticipating look like he was asking "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Ace carried me in and plopped me on the bed, leaning against the wall next to it. Sting took a seat on a sofa in front of a T.V, legs propped up on the coffee table in front of him. "Ahem, okay, so where should we should start...?" I struggled to sit myself up, but once I was up I turned inventively to Sting. "Akira, so what do you want to start with?" he asked me.

"Uhh..." _What to start with indeed... umm, what about- _"Lets start with just who you people are."


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

**Alright! Here's another chapter! And this has kinda suggestive content. Enjoy! pls give me requests!**

* * *

><p>"Lets start with just who you people are." I said.<p>

"Ok then, lets see... we are "demon hunters" Sting answered promptly.

"You're what?"

"Demon hunters"

"Yes, yes, yes I heard you, but what the hell is that!"

"Pfft, geez aren't you feisty," Ace smirked. "We are demon hunters, we hunt demons that raid the human world. Demons come up by unsettled spirits, the angry dead, or they come from the Void"

"Right, and if we don't hunt the demons then they will posses ordinary humans, taking over their entire body and mind set. Sometimes they will turn into a even bigger problem, an oni, they take over any conscious parts of the brain. If that happens then there is no saving the human, we would have to erase all elements of the beast. Any questions?" Sting explained.

"Yea, one, actually a few, a lot. OK let me get this straight, you guys are demon hunters that hunt demons that are came from either the pissed off dead or the so-called 'Void'. What is the Void? How do you kill the demons? And how do you think that I am one of you people?"I questioned

"The Void is the counter group of us. They believe that the world is better suited with the demons running around and will do anything to provoke them to rise, and we are there to eliminate the rising demons. Everything has its counter parts fire and water, wind and earth, living and dead, light and dark, us and the Void. As long as we are around the Void will never disappear." Sting answered.

"Yep, and how we kill them? Well how do assassins deal with their targets? We hack and slash until they stop moving, then the demon will release its host or the host goes down with it. Special weapons are used for that. I personally don't think that you are one of us, but Sting said other wise..." Ace trailed off looking at Sting to finish the explanation, but he stayed quiet. "Ha, I have to finish explaining don't I? Fine, Sting said that he felt a connection to you, like you were meant to fight with us. He and the other neighboring sectors were constantly arguing that we don't know for sure and that we shouldn't bring you here. Then Sting made a proposition, he will take photos of our hunter marks and post it on Instagram, if you react and is lured out then the sectors will allow you to join, but if not then Sting would be killed."

"Killed?! That's stupid!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's lucky that the plan worked. And-"Ace was cut off

"And so now, we just wait till Ace fixes your legs and we'll go ascend your hunter's mark." Sting interrupted and walked out of his room to the hallway.

"Sting, wait!" But he didn't wait for my call _Just what connection? I saw the marks on Instragram, met him in the park, but other than that I have never met him before... Right? _My head sparked in pain in efforts to remember. _Come on, come on, work with me brain! Haaa, nothing, dammit! _I gave up on recalling Sting from my past, and turned to Ace. "Alright, you, keep your promise and fix what ever you did to my legs!"

My comments just made Ace laugh, "Pfft, man you got more spunk than Miko, and she was a handful..." He came to sit on the bed and scooted towards me. "So, 'princess' what happens to me if I don't fix your legs, huh? I think I like you this way, its very cute..." he teased and stroked the side of my head.

I quickly turned red and shifted myself to break away from his hand, but I wasn't strong enough and his hand stayed put. "Shut up, flattery will get no where with me."

"Oh? I think its getting me somewhere, and hiding the fact will reveal a lot of things you know...I found your weakness already." Ace said suggestively and his hand moved my hair out of my neck area. He leaned in and lightly licked a spot in the crook of my neck, making me shiver and moan in response. "Uh-huh, Bingo, you're easy to read..." His hand caressed my cheek, moved down my jaw to my neck and gently traced my collar bone. "I'm going to make you beg for more..." he mumbled into my crook.

The warmth of his hand and his tongue spread through my body, circulating down to my legs. My legs slowly reanimated with the warmth, but the most I could do was only shift my legs a few centimeters. _Is this really the only way to fix my legs? This is too embarrassing... _My only working limb were my arms, and the warmth just woke them up even more. I moved my hand over Ace's shoulder and gently stroked it.

"See I told you. And as you can tell I never go back on my word. It seem like your legs are awake now, should I stop?" I felt him smirk in my neck and slowly retracted. The warmth lingered around my neck, and it starved for more.

"No, please... don't s-stop..." I protested. _Huh? What did I just say?_

"What's that? I can't hear you." Ace mused

"P-please more..."I stammered. _Curse this guy!_

His smirk remained with satisfaction as he said, "As you wish... 'princess'" and returned to my neck.

"Stop calling me thaaat..." I trailed off with a moan as Ace bit and sucked at the spot that he licked before. One of my hands gripped his shirt and my other was tangled in Ace's chocolate hair. There was contact between me and Ace's cheeks, and a tint of blush was dusted on them.

"Hmph, you are too cute..." he confessed to me, " and your moans are... sexy" His head inched up, moved towards my jaw, setting a flutter of small pecks.

Warmth exploded in my body as he moved closer and closer to my lips, I gained more and more control over my legs. _Ok, that should be it, my legs feel fine now._ Just as I was about to tell Ace to stop, I was pushed down on the bed and Ace hovered over me. Parts of his body pressed down on mine, stopping me from escaping in any way.

Ace rested forehead on my own, our noses touched, only centimeters away from each others lips.

_Eh? Don't tell me he's going to kiss me! _I shut my eyes and waited for the kiss, but it never came. I opened my eyes to meet with awaiting emerald ones. _He's got really pretty eyes... ARG, come on Akria don't lose yourself... But it really does feel nice like this, he's really warm, I could stay here forever... _

We stared into each others eyes for a while, until Ace broke the silence. "I won't go any further unless you want me to Akira." He gently stroked my cheek. "I wouldn't be offended if you rejected me."

_He's asking for my approval? What the heck? I wanted him to- AHHH WHAT AM I SAYING! _I mentally smashed my head onto a wall. _Heh, he really doesn't go back on his word..._

"Akira?"

I smiled. _I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later... _I give my response by crashing my lips onto Ace's, raising my hand to tenderly stroke his cheek.

(And this is a what happens when its 11:00 and you get the urge to write, you get this blob of a paragraph. Sorry for the mess or your purity if you're new to this "suggestive" stuff! )

Ace was stunned at my response and doesn't react right away, but he slowly move his lips against mine, deepening the kiss. His free hand dug its way into my hair, while the one on my cheek moved over to the side of my head to support Ace up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. Eventually Ace became more passionate in the kiss, but I felt a smirk form. He licked my lips, asking for permission to enter. I kept my mouth closed, testing his everlasting patience. Surprisingly, once he was denied he ran his hand down my sides, tracing my curves to finally rest on my chest. I held my urge to yelp, but failed to do so he gave a good squeeze to his hand. I moaned into the kiss and Ace's tongue quickly darted in and started to explore my cavity. My tongue wrestled his for dominance, but quickly lost when he started to move his hand in circles. Once again I moaned, and played with the ends of his hair. Ace soon became unsatisfied with just messaging my clothed breast, and moved one of his hands to the buttons on my shirt. Slowly he unbuttoned them, one by one, opened my shirt and broke the kiss. I was completely out of breath and was panting for air. "You look really erotic..."Ace muttered to me, making a layer of blush settle on my face. "S-shut up. I am n-not e-erotic" I stammered. "Heh, not the way I see it..." he trailed off as he captured my lips one again. _Well, this is unfair, I have my shirt open while he's fully clothed! _I moved my hands to the corners of his jacket to help him take it off, but returned them to their place around Ace's head. His head shifted upward, breaking the kiss, and looked at me with a set of lustful eyes. "I want to go further..." he said absent-minded and moved his head down to the top skin of my breasts I looked down to meet his heavy blushed face as he said "You drive me crazy..." He licked and sucked, sending fireworks of bliss to me. Hands found their way to the cups of my bra, tugging and pulling, wanting to expose my breasts. But Ace stopped all movements as a loud _BANG BANG BANG _rang in the room.

"'ello! Ripple-chan! Ace-kun! Come out Storm's getting impatient! COME ON!" Leia's voice called on the other side of the door and more banging followed.

"Dammit, way to ruin the mood, Leia.." Ace mumbled into my chest.

"Gosh, you guys are taking soo long~ I'm coming in!" Leia announced and wrestling with the door knob was heard.

"Shoot, come on hurry!" Ace quickly got off of me and helped button my shirt. Once my shirt was all buttoned up, Ace studied my neck. "Crap"

"What? Did we miss anything?" I panicked and looked around for anything I forgot to put on.

"No its just..." Ace covered his face, to avoid any blush showing. "Your neck... I left a... hickey."

"What?! You did? How do I hide that?" I said, frantically rubbing my neck.

"Don't worry its hardly noticeable, but let's just hope that Leia doesn't spot it" Ace smiled, but his face was still tinted with blush. He helped me off of the bed and steadied me on my feet.

A loud swing of the door and Leia walked in. "Jeez, Sting really has to fix his door knob... Oh, I see your legs are properly working now, Akira-san!" Leia greeted.

"Ah, y-yea!" I said nervously. _Please don't notice the hickey,please don't notice, please don't notice...!_

"That's good! I honestly thought that Ace was doing some 'naughty' things to you. Now lets go!"

"Phew, thank god that she didn't notice." I sighed in relief and followed Leia out the door, but I was pulled back in surprise and fell into Ace's arms.

"You want to continue afterwards?" he whispered into my ear.

"Heh, we'll see... Oh and..." I turned around to face him. "Congratulations, on taking my first kiss~" I said and pecked him on the cheek, slipped out of his arms and caught up to Leia.

Ace smiled and followed, mumbling to himself, "She really does drive me crazy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yea... I have no idea how that whole scene came out...<strong>

**There was also stuff that I took out cuz I thought it was too explicit, but even this is a bit... I DONT KNOW! (I am blushing so hard)**

**So yea rate and review!**


End file.
